Sopor Pies Might Make You Regret Nothing
by Bunnylish
Summary: Sollux, being fed GZ's pies, comes back home to KK, and wants a few licks. Will Karkat grant him those licks? Read to find out.


**Bunny: Hey my lovelies, Im back with some more Homestuck! Now this is a chat I did, and Ive been dieing to make it into a fanfic, though half of it isnt my words, but I lost connection with the karkat, so Im just finishing the rest on my own. IF YOU WERE THE KARKAT, PM ME HERE S2 Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN TROLLMEGLE, HOMESTUCK, KK, OR SOL.**

Sopor Pies Might Make You Regret Nothing

A blue and red eyed troll stumbled over to a shorter, and usually grumpy troll. "Haayy" The yellow blooded troll said, wiggling his eyebrows. The red blooded troll, wearing a gray sweater, way too big for him, squinted his eyes. "Sollux? Dammit what are you on?" Said boy, named Sollux giggled softly "Maybe... Your STUFF!" He wiggled his eyebrows some more. Karkat, obviously the other boy, groaned. "Dear God, do I need to stage an intervention?" Sollux shook his head roughly. "Nonono, it's alright." He paused, "QUITE fine!" Karkat sighed, and moved to the other side of the boy, just incase he had to run. "If you say so..." "And I do! I do doo!" The Gemini held his breath. "Pfft...KK"

Karkat took a step back. "Are you high on sopor or something?!" The question was ignored, "Can I lick you?" Deadpanned, Karkat gaped at Sollux. "Yep, you're high. Or drunk. Or something." "Wait no. GZ was no where near all of thiiiissss." Sollux rubbed himself all over, while Karkat looked away slightly. "Well, just don't lick me and we're good here." Sol whined. "But but.. KK~~~.. I want toooo!" Karkat flushed slightly. "Why the fuck do you want to? Give me a good reason and I MIGHT say yes." Sollux smirked. "Cause you got that sexy troll shit going on there." Sollux spun dramatically. "Gog, it's too sexy for me to handle! Why can't you see that!"

"Sollux you need some sleep."

"NO DAMMIT."

"Or some fucking therapy."

"I WANT MY TONGUES ON YOUR FLESH."

"Tell me what you took to make you all loopy and you can lick me." Karkat knew he would regret this.

"GZ's pie then." Sol said, sticking out his tongues.

Karkat smacked his forehead. "Oh dear GOD. Why in the name of fuck would you eat that damned crazy clown's pie?" "Because he said it tastes good. And you know what? It did!" Sollux clapped and smiles like the idiot he was. "He's also constantly fucking high!" "Yeeahh..." Sol trailed on. "And if you start talking about miracles I swear I will take away your licking privileges." "I wasnt going to!" "Well if you're on that fucking sopor pie shit i honestly don't know what kind of fuckassery to expect from you!" "It's not like I was gonna rape you KK. Though.. I was thinking about it," He took his tongues out. "Lick?"

"...Fine! Go for it, before I regret this decision." Karkat grumbled. "Wait, the rape or the lick?" Sollux tilted his head, "The lick goddamn it! WHY THE FUCK WOULD I ASK FOR YOU TO RAPE ME YOU DOUCHENOZZLE?" Karkat yelled at the taller one, slightly flushed. "Because you would like it?" Sollux leaned in, and licked Kar's cheek, leaving yellow saliva.

"Hell no! One, you're high off your ass. Two, I wouldn't enjoy it even if you were sober! And okay, your lick quota has been filled." Karkat crossed him arms, moving back again. Sollux wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Ohh, KK you know you'd LOVE it." He was pushed away. "No I wouldn't you sick fuck!" "Sure sure. Keep telling yourself that, pretty boy." "Hey, I wouldn't enojy it any more then you'd enjoy Eridan deciding it was time to "gift" you with surprise buttsex." Karkat snapped. "Oh gross. Alright then. I see how it is." Sollux let go, but he was still facing Karkat. "Wait, that actually got my point across?" "I guess so." "Well, okay that comparison was kind of harsh." Karkat looked down. "Yeah. Even for you." "I will admit that you'd be better than Eridan." Karkat scratched his head. "Okay yeah, I feel kind of bad. You get another free lick because I was an asshole." Sollux smirked, leaning back in, and licking Karkat's neck, this time. "Thanks for the free lick, KK~"

Flustered, Karkat stuttered. "Hey, watch it Captor! I'll hurt you even if you are high off your ass." "Sorry sorry heh... didn't think it would get to you that much. I'm guessing you liked it then?" Sollux's smirk got bigger. "O-Of course not! How the fuck did you get that idea?" Sollux poked his cheeks. "I see a tint of red right there, KK. You know you liked it. And I know you liked it." Karkat smacked his hands away. "DAMN IT CAPTOR, You just caught me a little off guard is all! No way in hell I liked it." Raising his hands in defense, Sol sighed. "Okay okay, sheesh Vantas, clam down a bit. I was only teasing." "Fine I guess I MIGHT have overreacted." "Yeah you did. Big time, mister."

"Okay, I get it. I overreacted to an extremely untasteful joke." "Well sorry, not everyone can be comedians." Karkat sighed, feeling bad. "Well, you are still kind of high. I guess I can't exactly blame you." He said. "Yeah that's not nice. If there's anyone you should blame, its GZ." Sollux complied.

"Oh don't worry, I blame him for plenty." He sighed, "I guess you deserve another free lick." He muttered.

Sollux smirked again. "Give me a moment, I'm thinking of where I should lick you next." Karkat growled. "I'm just going to pretend that what you just said DIDN'T sound creepy as fuck." "It didn't. I'm being serious as fuck right now."

"Well, that's comforting." He said rolling his eyes. "Glad you think so," licking Karkat's neck, Sollux muttered, "this'll do."

Gritting his teeth, Karkat forced his blush down. "Happy now?"

"Very. Very happy." The Gemini replied, smirking.

Karkat sighed. "At least I managed to make a high as fuck lispy douchebag happy." "I'm YOUR high as fuck lispy douchebag, KK, only for you." Karkat groaned. "Yep, Definitely high as fuck."

Sollux whispered into his ear, "Only for you." and Karkat sighed for the umpteen time. "How long does that sopor shit last?" Sollux shrugged, even know he was already back to normal. "Could be hours..days...weeks."

"How fucking wonderful."

"It shouldn't be too long, it's not like I ate 50..." Sollux muttered, we could've if he wanted to, they didn't taste that bad.

"Well, that's good?" "For you I guess. I won't have an excuse to lick that tastiness which is you." Sollux pouted at Karkat.

"You sure this is only going to last a little bit longer?" Karkat questioned, softly.

"Unless you don't want it to. I could run over to GZ's place and grab some more pies." Sollux answered, thoughtfully, only having the Cancerous troll come at him with a head full of shaking. "No no, it's fine. Since it won't last much longer, I'll do away with the lick quota. It's not like you can do THAT much damage in a short amount of time."

Sollux scoffed. "You never know KK. You never know." "Do you want me to re-establish the lick quota?" Karkat asked, angrily. "Uhm.. maybe?" By this time, Sollux was fully back to normal, and his memory was slightly altered. "Okay cool. Because I was almost worried." The shorter sighed. "What if I wanted another lick? Do I have to make you feel sorry for me again?" The Gemini asked, tilting his head. "That's why I was going to do away with the lick quota. You could have licked me all you wanted to." Sollux nodded, though still confused. "Oh. See, I was confused. And I didn't want to seem stupid..."

A few moment passed, before Karkat tilted his head, coping Sollux. "Wait no, I'm still confused."

He sighed. "Okay, let me put this simpy. Go ahead and lick me all you want." "Anywhere I want too?" "If I said yes, would I regret it later?" "I promise I'll try not to rape you, KK."

Karkat coughed. "That's not excatly comforting, but okay."

Sollux grabbed Karkat's wrists, and held them above his head, licking down his neck. "No stopping me now~" Karkat turned bright red. "Why in the name of fuck did I agree to this?" He didn't go past his licking boundries, but moved lower, trailing his tongue across the Cancer's collar bone. "Because you obviously so like the touch of my tongues.." Sollux answered him.

Karkat began to struggle against the taller's grip. "No, I just didn't exactly expect this!" He shouted. Looking away, Sollux let go. "Right. I don't wanna force you or anything." He mumbled, he just thought... "Sorry, I wasn't trying to be a douchebag about it." Karkat sighed.

"No, it's my fault basically. I should try and calm down." The red blooded troll growled. "NO. It's not your fault. You're just high and I don't want you to go about doing something you'll regret later. Because then you'll go bitching to me about it."

Sollux smiled slightly. "I probably would though, wouldn't I? Huh.. So can I continue?" "Uh... Fine."

Gripping Karkat's hips this time, Sollux leaned in and sucks on his heck lightly. Mumbling against his neck. "I know I'm not gonna regret this, KK."

The said 'KK' turned red. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say you lispy bastard." "You won't either.." Sollux muttered, nipping his neck softly, pushing him to the wall.

"Yeah sure..." Karkat said, wrapping his arms around the other troll's waist. Sollux reached up, rubbing Karkat's horn hesitantly. He flinched back slightly, a wild blush spreading across his face. "Gah..." Having to lean down, the taller between the two brushed his lips against the shorter. Karkat leaned forward a little, sealing the kiss. Sollux slipped his tongues in between KK's lips, rubbing his waist. Granting the other troll full access, Karkat didn't hold himself back. Sollux bucked his hips against the red blooded troll, biting his lip, leaving a mark. "Unh..." Karkat moaned softly, kissing more passionately and tightening his grip on the others waist. Sollux ran a hand through his hair, tugging slightly, slipping a finger into his pants.

**Bunny: Okay, it's pretty late right now. Everything in this chapter is only half my words, the next chapter will be all me, Please R & R! I'll be backing another story soon, and Updating The Ocs' Part real soon! Thanks for reading ~insert smiley face here~**


End file.
